


Working to Piss off Lucifer

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Satan and Morgan weren't exactly working to this end. But it turns out that Morgan's magic hasn't been as effective as they first thought it was.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Working to Piss off Lucifer

Morgan had to admit that this was feeling more and more like a stubborn bug. She groaned, leaning against the toilet as she was feeling rather glad that Satan was already present at RAD. It was always something of an unknown factor when it came to how Demon germs would affect a Human; her immune system was in a completely different class to theirs. Not that it made her feel any less rotten even after throwing up. Something was going around RAD, taking out most of the students and even some of the faculty, as it was now apparently Morgan’s turn to weather the storm. Her head rested against the seat as a knock at the door attracted her attention before the handle dipped to let her know someone was coming in.   
“You look awful,” Satan sighed, kissing her head affectionately as he bent down a little over her to pass her something. 

“I thought you were at school,” she frowned, before practically jumping up as she looked down towards her hands. “What on Earth did you give me this for?”

“It’s possible your spells haven’t maybe worked quite as well as they should have, since they were nearly always cast in the heat of the moment,” he blushed. “But if nothing else then we can rule it out before any doctor visits and does this…” He paused, not quite meeting her gaze on it. Which meant that he had done enough reading on the subject to at least have a good amount of concern that this could be the true outcome and not some illness that was making its way around the school.

“You and I are going to be able to majorly up Belphie in pissing off Lucifer if this comes back positive,” the witch sighed, taking the pregnancy test out of the box and then shooing him out of the bathroom for some privacy.

She only let him back in to wait with her on the floor, their fingers entwined with Morgan resting her head on Satan’s shoulder. They were both nervous, as her free hand was picking some imaginary threads off her pyjama bottoms to pass the time. She was feeling sick to the stomach for a completely different reason this time before the timer on her DDD went off and he reached up to grab the stick that was resting on the surface above them. 

“Okay, so, we need to plan things,” Satan breathed heavily, letting her see the tiny screen’s declaration. 

“… I know exactly what we shouldn’t do because it would really piss Lucifer off. And that is to take a photo of us with the stick and post it onto Devilgram,” Morgan mumbled, letting her hair down as she buried her face into Satan’s shoulder, letting the news roll around in her head.  
“That is a terrible idea,” Satan agreed, before unlocking his DDD and holding it up in front of them. “So, smile,” he chuckled, putting the stick in Morgan’s hand for the photo to capture the moment. 

Dinner was entirely silent. Lucifer’s glare was threatening to send the House of Lamentation up in smoke, while Belphie was sulking that Satan and Morgan had managed to piss off the firstborn better than he could that day. Beel was eating his way through the table as per usual, while Levi, Asmo and Mammon were stealing glances throughout the meal towards the witch. She was picking at her food, not willing to try eating in case it triggered her morning sickness again. Though it did make her smile wryly to think of the term, as though it was suggesting that it wasn’t an all-day problem which the doctor had said should ease soon enough or she would need to go back for some medical intervention. 

She knew that they had been the talk of Devilgram, especially once someone had snapped them walking out of the doctor’s office hand in hand. The press and internet were happily gossiping among themselves, while also keeping everything in check. No one truly wanted to agitate the Avatar of Wrath after all. Even his brothers agreed to not aggravate their sibling to some extent. 

“Did either of you think what impact this could have on Lord Diavolo?” 

Morgan sighed, finally lifting her head to look at the eldest brother. “To be honest Lucifer, I’m not usually thinking about Lord Diavolo when I’m getting laid.”

It was akin to showing red to a bull. Belphie, Levi and Mammon all fell about laughing, barely able to hold themselves together at the retort, while Asmo was now questioning if Satan was as well equipped as the Demon Prince was rumoured to be. Satan was smirking, while the witch was glaring at the Avatar of Pride. Beel was mostly unsure if he should make any move on the largely untouched plate of food in front of Morgan since he now knew that she was making a baby. 

Lucifer was in his Demon form, wings spread wide as he leapt towards the stubborn woman. Not that she was going to let him have all the fun and back down from him until Satan was stepping in between them. 

“What on Hell’s Land were you two thinking when you posted that?” Lucifer snarled, his voice hissing out between his lips. 

“That we are up the creek without a paddle mostly!” Morgan snapped, trying to clamber over Satan despite her shorter statue to glare down the Avatar of Pride on an equal footing. “For one, it means my spells haven’t been working, which means that we need new contraception after this one. Two, my schooling is going to be stopped for certain and Satan’s will be interrupted. And three, we just knew that you would be like this! Never mind the fact that this pregnancy will be more hell on my body than a normal one because I don’t have the proper equipment!” She sighed, collapsing against Satan’s chest. “Mm, don’t panic, just give me a minute,” she mumbled, her eyes swiftly closing. 

“You will be the death of me,” the Avatar of Wrath sighed, cradling her into him. “As for Lord Diavolo, we were using protection, but forgive us for not understanding that it wouldn’t be enough. I think you may find that he would enjoy being able to celebrate a more permanent exchange programme, than seeing it as a slight against him.”

Lucifer was fuming, but he had to concede for the moment. He messaged the Demon Prince, requesting an audience while he watched on as the table of food was being cycled through to find something for the witch to eat. It wasn’t something that anyone had any experience of, Demons getting Humans pregnant, but he could have some faith and trust that Satan at least would be a responsible parent and partner.

Diavolo couldn’t even keep any semblance of a serious face on when the three of them walked into his office the following morning. Much to Lucifer’s chagrin. The Prince was grinning broadly like he was the father before Barbatos was ready with a chair for Morgan, and then the door shut swiftly behind them. 

“Firstly, I must offer you both my congratulations! Though I will say it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I discussed strengthening our bonds with the Human Realm,” he chuckled. “But I am afraid that we will need to extend your stay in Devildom unless you have other plans? I feel that our doctors will have the superior knowledge to giving you a smoother pregnancy than the Human Realm doctors.”

“I will have to have a chat with my aunt on that front, maybe we could conscript a team made up of Human Realm specialists and Devildom ones, she may even have some contacts-“ Morgan began before the doors were blasted into obliteration and clean of their hinges which clattered loudly against the floor and interrupted the calm pace of the meeting. All four men were now in Demon mode, wings, tails and horns out as Satan was standing protectively in front of Morgan to block her from view. Not that they knew who was currently dragging Mammon by the ear into the room. She appeared undeterred and ignored the whimpers of objections from the Avatar of Greed before he was dropped like a lead balloon to the floor near to the witch. 

Even the Avatar of Wrath was starting to second guess himself in the view of this woman. 

“Morgan Everett Pattinson, just when were you going to tell me that you managed to get knocked up by a Demon?!” She snarled, though wise enough to keep her distance in the view of four powerful Demons.

“Well, I was going to call you this morning, but my head was busy down a bog, so I was going to phone you after this meeting which Lucifer helpfully dragged me to,” the witch sighed, peeking her head out around Satan as the Demons shared confused expressions. “We are all still in shock from the news as well, please trust me on that front.”

“Hm,” the stranger grunted, before finally lifting her gaze to the men in the room. “Fine, well, since I’ve already conscripted the family doctor/sorcerer into the job, then you’ll need to be back up in the Human Realm. Which means you’ll need to sort out some pacts for consultations-“

Morgan placed her hand on Satan’s arm, bringing his attention back to her as she felt his anger beginning to swirl around them, shaking her head to try and dissuade him. She sighed, before looking back at the questioning gazes of the men and tried to muster up something of a smile. “Lord Diavolo, Lucifer, Satan,” she interrupted the other woman, swinging her arm out, “This is my Aunt Lucinda. She’s been my legal guardian since I was six years old, and she has a pact with Mammon for some reason,” she shrugged, before clinging to Satan to try and ride out a violent wave of nausea. 

Lucinda dug through her deep coat pockets, before producing a paper bag of sweets, sighing loudly as she shoved a couple of them into the younger witch’s mouth. “Ginger and lemon, a good combination for nausea,” she announced before the Avatar of Wrath could smite her for touching his beloved. The older woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she then dove into a different pocket and brought out a crystal ball. She had it suspended in mid-air after a click of her fingers, and then an image was projected onto the nearest clear wall, showing an empty room in what was presumably a doctor’s surgery judging from the bed in the background, and an office chair in front. Lucinda was yawning as she made a call on her phone, which brought a middle-aged man into the room as the ringing echoed out on the other end. 

“Ms Pattinson,” he smiled kindly into the camera, or whatever was working as it at his end. It seemed at computer height to the younger witch. “And Miss Pattinson… and I don’t think I’ve ever had so many people present for a consultation,” he chuckled nervously. 

“This is mostly just a warning,” Lucinda spoke up, bringing the focus back onto herself. “This isn’t a normal pregnancy; this is something that no one as far as we know has experienced. These men are Demons, and Morgan is carrying a half-demon spawn inside of her. We can’t be sure how badly this will stress her body, but we can know that you will need to be working with a team of specialists from both realms,” she continued, slinking her hips to the side as the man in the image nodded in agreement. “She will likely need constant monitoring because we don’t have anything to compare her to yet, she will require extensive testing.”

“Well, I will start with the basics. Bloodwork, ultrasounds and her vitals. A few days in the hospital just to give us an overview at how she is currently and we can make all of our notes as well,” he listed, while tapping away on a computer, presumably just making some notes. Satan looked to Diavolo and Lucifer, pleading with them silently to let him go with her while never letting go of her hand. He could feel her fear through her grip, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand to try and keep her calm. 

Lucinda nodded. “I’ll be bringing her tomorrow, along with a Demon practitioner for everyone to start learning.”

Morgan yawned, stretched out on a bed in a clean albeit blank room, as her arm was hanging over the side while her vitals were being taken. A nurse was scribbling down what felt like every number in the world on her charts before taking the folder and machine back out to the nurses’ office. Naturally, she didn’t say a word to the witch about what they were recording, which left her feeling more than a little frustrated. She knew that nobody knew the baseline for this sort of pregnancy, but it would be nicer to not feel like so much of an experiment as she turned back to look out of the window. It gave her a forever changing view of the town she had grown up in, while she waited for visiting times to begin. She had been closely monitored overnight, being woken as they took her vitals on an hourly basis by Dr Trevil’s orders, and they should be doing the first ultrasound shortly since they changed shifts not too long ago. Her hand lingered over her lower abdomen, keenly aware that her current existence on lemon and ginger was insufficient to growing a healthy child regardless of their species. 

A kiss to her forehead brought her back to her room, where she found Satan and Lucinda both smiling down at her. 

“They’re just fetching the ultrasound stuff,” her aunt explained, putting her bag down carefully on the opposite side of the bed to where Satan was standing. “Then, I have plenty of foodstuffs for you to try, since even the hospital can’t currently feed you without problems. Sweets alone do not make any kind of diet. Even if they are paired with tea.” 

Morgan nodded, her mouth tied up with nerves and removing her ability to speak it seemed before the nurse came back in again with a different machine. Two doctors followed her in, carrying Morgan’s folder as she nodded to them both before Dr Trevil appeared with a coffee mug in hand and an apologetic smile on his face. It was starting to feel more like an experiment on their child as Morgan bit down on her lip, afraid that this would be how they spent their life. 

The gel was cold on her lower abdomen after her hand had been removed before they started to gently roll the probe over where her womb was. Everyone’s gaze was fixated on the screen before they all saw the tiniest of beings curled up on the screen against the blackness. She could barely wrap her head around it until Dr Trevil took the chance to move the probe again after all three doctors had muttered something in an agreement that needed looking at. Morgan thought she was going to faint, accompanied by Satan as the Demon dropped his weight heavily to the chair behind him. 

“Congratulations,” the female Demon doctor, Dr Moira Drach, smiled widely at them both, enjoying the shocked expressions. “It looks like twins, and they’re both perfectly healthy at this point.”

“That’s good,” Lucinda grinned, squeezing her niece’s shoulder. “Twice the diaper changes and feeds at night.”

“Oh, gods!” The Avatar of Wrath had never looked so shaken to the witch, but this was certainly more than enough to make any boy do a runner. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, squeezing his hand to reassure him that he wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by the news. 

The scans were conducted weekly, along with blood tests and the measuring of her bump growth. Morgan was already getting fed up, and she was only sixteen weeks along. She had used her DDD to send photos of the latest scans to Satan, who had been dragged back to Devildom by Lucifer. Her phone was constantly going off, mostly from Mammon and Belphie, who were complaining that they missed her more than Satan could since she didn’t talk to them enough apparently. She was missing their snuggle piles on her bed, but everything she technically needed was here with her in the Human Realm.

She didn’t understand how other pregnant women could be described as ‘glowing’, since the only thing that came close was how much sweat her body was producing. She had to have windows open, fans on, and cold flannels to her head and neck, while she wore the bare minimum of clothing that could make her seem ‘decent’. She also was definitely just feeling bloated, not pregnant. Maybe this was a cruel food baby, and she just needed to exercise it off as she huddled into a body pillow that Lucifer had gifted her and it was currently wearing one of Satan’s jumpers. She was sulking at the moment because she needed to eat a balanced diet instead of giving in to the babies’ sweet tooth and cravings all the time. She had just been denied a pint of ice cream for breakfast and had to eat the bowl of fruit along with some porridge. Her Human and witch friends were all currently at work, and all of the Demons were at RAD so her messages were going unanswered, as the woes of her current situation was hitting home without any chance of being deflected. 

“You look utterly miserable,” a familiar voice made her lookup. Not that she was given a chance to react before his weight dropped behind her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. His fingers sought out hers, and resting with them over her bump, kissing the back of her head softly. Tears threatened as her happiness threatened to swallow her whole, snuggling back into the Avatar of Wrath despite the temperature issue she had. He shivered in the cold of the room but chuckled as he felt her feet entwining with his. 

“I’ve been so lonely,” she admitted, before squirming around to face Satan with a hopeful smile. 

“Lord Diavolo granted me the chance to attend RAD online until the babies are here and all three of you have been cleared to come to Devildom with me,” he smiled back at her, before taking her hands into his. “I… Also, have a proposal for you-“

She giggled at how embarrassed he looked, before kissing him on the lips. “I’m carrying your babies,” she reminded him, “I don’t think we would get away with not getting married,” she purred. 

His blush darkened, while he fiddled around to get the box out of his pocket, and then get the ring onto the correct finger. 

“Dare you to take another selfie,” she grinned mischievously, holding up a print out of the latest scan after texting her aunt swiftly. 

Morgan made sure that her left ring finger was visible while holding up the photo, as Satan then took several shots. He tagged her in it on Devilgram, before he lost his phone to her, and she chose to add in the tags #shesaidyes and #twobecomesfour, the latter being the tag she liked to use to document her pregnancy on the platform. 

“Lucifer is going to go spare,” she laughed brightly, nuzzling into him as she kept looking down at the ring.

“I knew you were bored,” he chuckled, kissing her on top of the head as his arms slipped around her waist, holding her close against him.


End file.
